


Trusted Me

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with a few ropes to learn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusted Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



"You know I can get out of these," Dick told him playfully.

"Not the point." Roy kept adjusting the lines, tightening or loosening knots until he was satisfied.

"What is?" Dick asked, kind of turned on, but more amused by the way Roy was fussing over something he could have escaped even before Scott Free's lessons. He'd been tied up tighter as Robin, Boy Hostage.

Roy stopped, looking at him with the gold-flecked green eyes that smoldered with desire. "You letting me do it, because you trust me."

Dick really couldn't argue with that, as his wanting nature took over.


End file.
